1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizer, a method for preparing the same, and a polarizing plate provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most general flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel (including two display plates provided with an electric field-forming electrode and a liquid crystal layer sealed therebetween). The liquid crystal display generates a certain potential difference across the liquid crystal layer when voltage is applied to the electric field-forming electrode, determines orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.